


First Kiss

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	First Kiss

Harry captured Draco's lips and poured years of pent up attraction and passion into this, their first kiss. Tongues and teeth collided and yet it was perfect, everything Harry had imagined it would be.

He moaned when Draco reached between them and palmed his cock through his robes.

"Why did this take so long?" Harry sucked at Draco's neck, grinding his hips forward into his touch.

"Because you're oblivious, that's why." Draco moved his hands to Harry's arse and pulled their bodies flush.

"Oh, fuck." Harry gasped when he felt Draco's cock hard against his own.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere."


End file.
